Black Angel
by angel of muse
Summary: Nothing is the same anymore. I tried to please who i thought was the only angel, only to find him a demon and my demons...angels. So they do exist? All those I've slaughtered, please forgive me. Your deaths will not be in vain. This game is not over...
1. Remains of what was Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie's Angels and take no credit in creating them. All i own are the characters i make up. Enjoy!

_Black Angel_

_...Forgiving what I've done..._

Remains of What was Lost

Agent Abandonato surveyed the ruins from where his car was parked. He stood facing the ruins of the home belonging to the infamous Simon Storm. A famous scientist (well he was getting pretty famous) had his house destroyed. Luckily the scientist had been away when the disaster occurred. Yet many relatives had been home. Agent Abandonato could only imagine the number of lives lost. But one question had stuck with him since he had first been put out on his crazy mission: why had the home of Simon Storm collapsed? It made little sense to him.

Agent Abandonato ran his fingers through his locks of light chocolate brown hair. His eyes hidden behind a pair of expensive black sunglasses. He wore a black suit with a white business shirt underneath it. His black pants and black shoes were perfect, showing off his importance in the government.

He approached the chief of police who was watching his men along with other crime scene investigators, search the ruins for any clues to what or who may have done this. "Wilson Marr."

Wilson looked over at Agent Abandonato. The chief of police smiled as he roughly shook hands with him. "Agent Abandonato, great to see you."

"You too, Marr," Abandonato pulled his hand away and nodded towards the ruins. "You can guess why I'm here."

"Yes well my men have been searching the entire estate for over a week now. Little has turned up. Just bodies…lots of bodies. Many burnt," replied Marr.

Abandonato looked out at the ruins. "Burnt bodies…they burnt to death. Interesting." He walked away from the chief and decided to do his own little search. His eyes took in all the details of the ground he walked on. He passed many burnt bodies and he cringed a few times. Finally he came to the place where the front doorway had once stood. He pushed a bit of dirt and dust away when he noticed a brown sheet of paper.

He bent down and picked it up. It wasn't a whole piece of paper. Half of it had been ripped off, probably discarded somewhere within the rumble. Abandonato blew the dirt off the paper and suddenly saw ink running all along down the half sheet of paper. He began reading:

**Dear Bearer of Gifts,**

**Today I locked myself in my room. I refused to let anyone enter my only sanctuary till the wave of anger and guilt had left. I feel so alone. So afraid of the damage I can do and what damage my lord wants me to do. It is only you who I trust with my secrets. My abnormal life…more abnormal then the family I live in. Yet again my family is a disgrace. Oh why were cars ever invented?**

**It's only shown itself five times. So far once every couple of weeks. But you told me before that, that thing will come alive more often. I have nightmares about it. I lose my temper and I kill those I love. I fear for my sister's life! She's like my angel and I'm…I'm a demon.**

**There is**

Agent Abandonato stared at the last two words on the half sheet of paper. The letter continued. It seemed to be important. It could shed more light onto the reasons why Simon Storm's house was destroyed and so many innocent lives had been lost.

He slipped the half sheet of paper into his pocket before looking back up at the ruins. He watched many policemen search the crime scene and only to move along to a new spot to search. He shook his head. "Burying the little things and leaving so much in plain sight. You won't escape me Eva Storm. Nobody ever does."

He turned his back to the ruins and walked away. He had everything he needed. All that he might ever need. Though the other half of the letter could prove useful. As Agent Abandonato approached his car and stopped. A chill ran down his spine. Something wasn't right.

Abandonato looked over his shoulder but only saw what he thought he'd see: police searching for answers. Answers that Agent Abandonato was determined to find. He had never failed a mission. _Never_.

------------

So there's the first chapter. Yes there are MORE new characters. Sadly i couldn't get the right font for the letter Agent Abandonato finds, so I'll have to settle for the bold. Oh well. I hope you like the first chapter. I had trouble deciding how the beginning of Black Angel should start. By the way if you are new and haven't read Archangel i highly suggest reading Archangel first BEFORE reading this. Mainly because you'll understand Eva better and everything else that will follow.


	2. What I've Done

What I've Done

Hello. My name is Eva Storm, or better known as Archangel. If you just met me then I suggest buckling up. I'm not your average ordinary woman. Actually I'm not even a real human being. Let me start from the beginning.

I was born into a large crime family. Yet as kids my sister and I had real parents who tried to keep us away from the whole assassin thing and just crime in general. Sadly both of my parents were killed in an accident. My sister and I were left in the care of my uncle, Simon Storm.

As I grew up I began to love Simon and he began to train me to be the best assassin the world would ever know. He managed to do that but my sister wanted no part of it. At fifteen I was capable of seriously wounding a man. At sixteen I could kill in a blink of an eye. At seventeen I was being assigned on various missions. Mostly jobs concerning the deaths of other non favorable beings.

Yet not all was grand and dandy. A couple years later my only sister, Whisper, was killed in what I refer to as "the accident". After the loss of the only person I had ever really loved I became a full blown assassin. My life had no meaning but to kill the enemies and make Simon proud. Simon was the only one I had left.

Three years after Whisper's death, I was sent out on a mission to steal a chemical belonging to a man known as Kevin Winters. I stole the chemical only to be pursued later by three chicks working for a private agency. Simon, hearing about this, ordered me to kill Kevin Winters.

As I went after Kevin I ran into the private agency chicks again and again. If you really want to know how many times I've fought these people go read the story before this because this is a sequel. Anyways I got a hold of Kevin Winters plans for the chemical I stole.

I later found out that Kevin Winters had been designing a weapon of mass destruction known as: OTHER. Only this weapon was to be consumed. The person was the weapon. You think that's bad? Oh you haven't heard the worst of it.

I went back to my beloved Uncle Simon to tell him what exactly we were dealing with when I found out that he had been working with Kevin all along to perfect OTHER. I was shocked but my shock soon turned to rage when Simon explained to me that he had slipped some of OTHER to me at some point of my life. Also my sister had, had a dose unknowingly as well. To sum everything up: Simon had only loved me because I was a weapon.

The following night I went back to him again, this time full of anger and hate, only to find Kevin. With the help of those chicks from the agency I killed Kevin Winters but my uncle remained alive, free to spread his evil to the world.

After the major battle was over I left to pursue Simon and kill him. Revenge. Yes that was what fueled my rage. The sides had switched. My former enemies were now allies in a game that could turn at any moment.

…so far I have lost everything I had ever loved. My sister is dead and I have a feeling the accident was not really an _accident_. My friend Blade…he's probably dead now. I had literally brought down the House. If he is, I'm sorry. My thoughts were on killing Simon, not saving lives I could not trust.

I'm a monster now. I've killed in cold blood so many times it scares me. If only I could rewind my life and correct all of my mistakes. I can't. The sad truth. The innocent lives I have slaughtered will remain that way forever. Now I'm on a road full of revenge…and regret. It's time to forgive for what I've done.

---------

This was just a small summary of what happened in the first story. It does not tell you everything but just the main points. Now it's on to the rest of Black Angel. Don't hesitate to review. :)


	3. When It Comes

_When It Comes…_

I bolted down some dark alleyway as I felt my muscles and bones shift around near my stomach, helping the monster reveal itself to me, to the world. I wore my black leather coat as I had tried to hide my face to the public who walked along the sidewalks. My talon like fingers were covered in crimson red blood as my stone black eyes took in my surroundings.

Suddenly I fell to my knees and burst into tears. Footsteps rang out behind me but I did not run any further. Why had I been running in the first place? I continued to sob, awaiting the reaction I would get.

The footsteps drew closer to me till the person finally lowered to his knees and brushed my midnight black hair out of my face. "…Archangel…"

I looked over at Logan. I said nothing to him as I let the tears stream down my face. What could I say to him? Yeah I'm a monster. I am truly now a cold blooded killer. I'm sure that'd be a nice conversation.

"You didn't have to run from me," whispered Logan.

"I-I had-had to," I croaked out. My voice was low and threatening even when it wasn't suppose to be. It was the voice of the monster.

"Why?" asked Logan. I only looked away from him. "Archangel I am not afraid of you. No matter what physical changes you may have. You haven't changed at all on the inside."

I shot Logan a cold look. "I-I have changed on-on the inside!" I jumped to my feet and threw Logan against the cold brick wall. I pinned him there as I felt his fear rip through his body but not a lot like most people. "I _have_ changed Logan. Simon betrayed me. He-He killed Whisper. She-She was suffering and I should have seen that and protected her! Instead I let my ignorance rule me and that's why she's dead!"

Logan was silent for a long moment before finally speaking. "Maxi loved you Eva."

My eyes showed no emotion at all towards Logan. "And I let her die!"

"No you didn't," whispered Logan.

I stared at Logan for a long moment before releasing him. My eyes returned to their natural blue sapphire state and the rest of my monstrous features morphed back into humane features. "How can you know that?"

"Because I know you. You would never let your sister die. Simon is at fault here not you. Stop punishing yourself for something you haven't done!" replied Logan.

I sighed and looked away from Logan. "I've been changing into this _thing_ more often than before. I-I don't know how to control it."

"Do you know of any type of cure?" asked Logan?

I shook my head. "None that I know of. But if there is one…Simon is the only person that knows it."

Logan sighed. "I want to help you Archangel."

I looked over at Logan. "I know you do. You're one of the only few people I can trust. But I don't want you to die like all the others. Blade, Whisper…they're all gone! I'll call you when I need you. Till then don't try to contact me." Without another word I walked off, leaving Logan in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I reached the apartment complex about fifteen minutes after my meeting with Logan. I looked up and smiled to see light glowing through the balcony door. I ran onto the green grass and leaped high up into the air. Thanks to my monster like self I flew upwards about three stories and landed gracefully on the balcony. I easily slid open the balcony door and entered the apartment.

The bedroom door opened and I looked over as Dylan exited her bedroom. She stopped short when she saw me. I smirked as I saw her in her pajamas. It was a rare night. She didn't have anyone like me to run after or protect someone from.

"Ever heard of using the front door?" asked Dylan slightly annoyed that I could easily get into her apartment. Then again I could get into Natalie's and Alex's though they were a little tougher because they had learnt the first time to lock all the doors and windows. "Exciting night?" Dylan eyed my bloodied fingers.

I looked down. The blood was dry now but was clearly there. "It's my blood." I looked up at her. "You try having knives as fingers. Hurts like hell when you try to make a fist." I entered her kitchen and began cleaning the dry blood off my fingers.

Dylan watched me enter her kitchen but said nothing as she sat down on her couch and turned on the TV. The first thing that came up was the local news channel. Just perfect.

"Still no news of the sudden collapse of the home of Dr. Simon Storm…" I looked up from the kitchen sink. My eyes were instantly glued to the screen as I watched the female reporter weave through a mass of people to get to Wilson Marr. Yet as she moved about I was able to get glimpses of my childhood home. It was all just dust and rumble. I could no longer make out any fallen walls or anything. Just an empty spot of land covered with dirt and ash.

"Sir do you have anything to say regarding new evidence on the destruction of Dr. Simon Storm's home?" asked the reporter to Wilson Marr.

The chief of police looked annoyed by the reporter and by the camera now in his face. He sighed knowing he would have to say something. "No…no new evidence has been found." Wilson walked away, followed by some uniformed officers making sure that no reporters bothered him.

Stupidly enough I had not removed my hands from the sink that was still pumping out warm water. By now the warm water was blazing hot water. I finally noticed the searing pain and winced as I retreated my hands from the burning hot stream of water. The cool air added to the sting but I watched my hands morph slightly into its ugly monster state before quickly reverting back.

I lowered my hands to my side. "Turn that shit off."

Dylan obeyed as she simply switched the channel. "They're going to find Winters body sooner or later. The police already recovered ten bodies yesterday."

I left Dylan's kitchen as I listened to her. I felt a pang of guilt as I wondered when Blade's body would be discovered. Poor Blade. He never deserved such a horrible death. Yet I couldn't trust him. Not with what I wanted. No, Blade was loyal. I would be a traitor to him. But…he had always been like my big brother. "Winters body does not concern me. He's dead, he's not a problem anymore."

"They'll find your DNA," continued Dylan.

"_So_?" I watched Dylan eye me like I was stupid. "I've been chased by the police hundreds of times. I've always gotten away."

"With help," pressed Dylan.

"I can take care of myself," I replied coolly.

"Sure but I doubt you can tame that-that thing crawling inside you," argued Dylan.

My eyes narrowed. "I don't care who I kill to get to Simon. If I have to cut down a thousand men with rifles to get my chance at Simon I will!"

"You're only proving the world that you're a monster! Once the government sees what you are they will take extreme measures to hunt you down and possibly kill you!" exclaimed Dylan.

"Yeah well the government isn't my problem! If they want to stand in my way, let them! As of right now all I care about is getting to Simon and giving him exactly what he deserves," I replied in a very cold voice that not even I thought I could muster.

An odd silence hung above Dylan and I. We both had nothing to say about out little argument. Yet I knew she was right. Sooner or later the police would find Winters body and somehow get my DNA from the body. I would be wanted all over again. Then again I saw no problem in that. I could very well take care of myself long before I realized I could tap into an inner strength.

Finally I turned away from Dylan. I walked away from her heading to the balcony. I slid open the door when Dylan finally spoke up, ending the silence.

"If you don't want help why did you ask for it?" asked Dylan.

I kept my back to her as I stared at my reflection in the glass. So cold, so emotionless. Then I saw the fire in my eyes. The revenge I so desperately wanted. I wanted to strike Simon down. Show my dead sister that she had always been right and I had always been ignorant. "I didn't _ask_ for it…we just happened to be on the same side."

With that I walked onto the balcony and jumped over the railing and plummeted down the grass below.

--------------------

Reviews are always welcomed. The next chapter will be up shortly today.


	4. Abandonato

Abandonato

Agent Abandonato sat at a small desk inside the hotel room he had rented out for two long months. Hopefully he wouldn't be on his mission for two months but he just wanted enough time. It was late, past ten. Yet Agent Abandonato was up and studying the first half of the letter he had discovered at the ruins of the House. He was reading it over and over and making notes on a separate piece of paper. He wanted to figure out all that he could as he searched for the second half the letter.

The door to Agent Abandonato's room opened as his partner entered with a wine bottle in hand. Abandonato looked over at his friend and almost laughed. His partner was around the same age as him, late twenties, with copper colored hair and mouse white eyes. Now that Abandonato had his sunglasses off his eyes revealed a hazel look to them.

Abandonato's partner walked over to him. He set the wine bottle down on the desk that Agent Abandonato was using. "Everett what are you doing still working? It's late! We should be downstairs where all the free ladies are and drinking our fill of the cheap wine this place serves!"

Everett laughed and shook his head. "As much as that appeals to me, Ross, my work is far more important to let sit for a couple of hours." Everett looked back down at the letter and began to reread the letter again.

Ross sighed as he watched his partner for a quiet second. "Look we're partners. We were both assigned to capture Eva Storm. So far I do not see any reason to waste our time looking into the collapse of Simon's home."

Everett looked back up at Ross. "Simon's home was Eva's home as well."

"Then maybe she died when the building collapsed. Ever thought of that?" asked Ross.

Everett shook his head. "She is not dead."

"How do you know that?" asked Ross.

"Because the building did not just suddenly collapse," Everett paused. "Someone caused the house to collapse. It's the only reasonable explanation. I interviewed the builders, every last one of them. All of them swore that they built the house to last for years! Years! Now I doubt Dr. Simon Storm would hire builders that he could not trust."

"Alright, alright!" cried Ross. He sighed. "So what does any of this have to do with Eva? Huh? Can you tell me?"

"It has everything to do with Eva Storm. She destroyed the house," Everett watched Ross's face fill up with disbelief. "Eva destroyed her uncle's home and got away."

"But why? She's one of the best assassins alive! Why would she go against her entire family like that? It doesn't make any sense. People like Eva are loyal through and through. Betrayal is like handing them a death sentence," said Ross trying to make sense what Everett seemed to understand.

Everett nodded and picked up the letter. He held it up for Ross to see. "You see this Ross?"

"A letter," stated Ross.

"No…_half_ of a letter," corrected Everett.

Ross looked at Everett. "Half a letter, a whole letter who cares! It's a fricken letter, Everett."

"I found it among the ruins of the Strom home. It was among the only thing left worth any value to us. Here, read it," Everett handed Ross the letter.

Ross took the letter and quietly began to read it. After a couple silent minutes Ross looked back at Everett. His face is grim. "I only understood half of it…but what I did get was the fact that something went terribly wrong."

"Or terribly right," Everett took the letter from Ross's hand. "Instead of names the writer used code names. This person clearly did not want anyone to find this letter. It's suppose to be for the Bearer of Gifts. Now I can't determine if this Bearer is one the writer's side or the writer is angry at them."

"What about the lord? Who do you think that is?" asked Ross.

"Somebody who is in on the whole thing. If I could just figure out who the writer is…then I could piece the whole puzzle together," said Everett.

"Do you think the writer could be Eva Strom?" asked Ross?

Everett shook his head. "No. Eva wouldn't have time to write any letters. This person had a lot of time on their hands to write. This person obviously saw what was going on and was trying to warn somebody…or try to stop it."

Ross sighed and pulled out a scrap of paper and slapped it down on the desk. Everett looked away from the letter and over at the piece of paper. "I was able to get information on the whereabouts of Miss. Storm. Several sources say that Miss. Storm is trying to chase down Dr. Simon Storm. There's going to be a formal party this Saturday. Dr. Simon Storm will be there."

Everett nodded and stood up. "Then so will Eva Storm. Now we're getting somewhere, Ross." Everett smiled and left to get changed for bed. He would need to sleep on all this before he could proceed on figuring out the rest of the letter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I awoke to the sound and angry shouts echoing down the dirty motel hallway. I opened my blue sapphire eyes as I listened for a few moments to the angry shouts. It was a couple…they were arguing about something I could care less about. The door slammed shut, waking me from any sleep that could have crawled back to me. I sighed and sat up slowly in my bed. I looked around my lonely little motel room. It brought back memories of my three weeks I spent kicking myself for failing my assignment.

I got out of my bed and quietly got changed. Afterwards and found my iPod and stuck the ear buds in my ears. I hit the play button and allowed my beloved iPod to select my songs for me. I didn't want to be bothered about looking for the perfect song to top off my _wonderful_ morning. Ugh.

I pulled back the curtains and bright sunlight poured into my lonely motel room. I was blinded briefly by the rays of sunlight, but it didn't last for long. My eyes gradually adjusted to the sunlight. I gazed down at the people walking below me. They all were either honest hard working people on their way to work, or people trying to get more money for their families. Still, everyone was still on their way to work. Pity, as I looked down at them I could easily see Simon pointing one person out and ordering me to end their life.

…I would have…back then.

I stepped back and continued to watch the people move about. I said nothing and felt rooted in place. I remembered all the deaths I had caused. All the blood I spilt. The bloodbaths I happily contributed in. All these innocent lives, they meant nothing to Simon. He would look right through them like they were not even there! He made sure I did that too. He wanted me to look through the helpless. Ignore the cries of pain. Laugh at the weak and strike down anyone and everyone who got in my way.

I fell to my knees, my blue sapphire eyes locked on the people below. "I've slaughtered my own race. I've killed without a heart. I let Simon control my eyes, my feelings…I let him control me…" tears filled up in my blue sapphire eyes. "…I've forgotten my true feelings. I let him paint me a pretty picture…_and I believed him_." I felt two tears leak from my eyes. "To forgive what I've done. Yes…forgive what I've done. Allow me to forgive what I've done."

My cell phone rang. I blinked and looked over my shoulder. My cell phone rested on the nightstand beside my bed. I stood up and approached the nightstand. I picked up my cell phone and answered the call. "Hello?"

I listened to the caller. I quietly rubbed the two tear droplets from my cheeks. There was no need for the world to see how vulnerable I actually was. "I'll be there." I hung up and grabbed my black leather coat. I slipped it on and slid my cell phone into the pocket. I took one last glance out the window to the people below. I smiled before walking out of my lonely motel room. Just-Just allow me to forgive what I've done. Please…


End file.
